User blog:LakuitaBro01/EPIC RAP BATTLES OF LAKUITASTRY!
Lyrics: EPIC RAP BATTLES OF LAKUITA-STRY! TWILIGHT SPARKLE VS ASH KETCHUM BEGIN! Twilight Sparkle: So you want to be pokemon master? You’re funny, you’re such a little kid, I’m guessing you think you’ll walk out of here with a win, that I forbid, beating you isn’t even a challenge, you have no friends; Friendship is Magic, all through your life you’ve failed battles and haven’t faced the elite four, tragic, I’ll Crash your world, leaving happiness and love in my wake, start preparing, It’s the same story, just each region you just change what you’re wearing, Officer Jenny should just arrest you, you just steal those animals from the zoo, now be prepared Ass, I’m about to love and tolerate the shit outta you Ash: Things couldn’t get any worse, you really that you’ll win? That is major bullcrap, will you shut up for five minutes? I don’t want to the ear rape called “rap”, you spout wings? Good for you, I’ll tear them off and make Pinkie Pies Cupcakes, Spikes a dragon? You’ve got to be kidding me, he’s nothing near a drake, you’re loosing your sanity, and believe me, even your friends and everyone knows, you’re a freaking HO, once everyone final opens there eyes they’ll say, OH, Smarty Pants, if you’re so smart then you’re screwed if you come out here to Kanto, everyone likes pokemon, My Little Pony can go get sent to death row (twilight turns into a Alicorn) Twilight Sparkle: Geez, you’re a bigger fail and moron than Chrysalis, Discord, and Sombra combined, you think you’ll win? I told you before, you won’t, you must be deaf and blind, in your anime you’re voiced by a girl, Is everyone even sure you have a Metapod? you’re all atheist in your show, Arceus is just a donkey, not even close to a god, I’m a moron? Look at you, each female you develops feelings for you, oblivious, all your characters on the show are ranging from pedo to pedo, that’s ridiculous Ash: You’re just an Equestrian Girl, that movie looks and sounds like someone was on drugs, so I saw your fanbase, ranges from 3 to 50, you know that’s bad for you, don’t look all smug, you live in a library, that’s a serious problem right there, no wonder why you’re shy, you won’t live after this battle, you’ll be forgotten in the past, start saying your goodbyes, friends? You got a moronic jock, a shy flutterbitch, a overly excited lie, a mother bucker, a supposed element of generosity, and then you, you’re one sad mother fucker Twilight Sparkle: Talking about my friends? Look at yours, a closed eye pedo, a ginger, another pedophile, beating you? Easy, I’ll make your absolute doom worth my while, put that in your file, no one loves you, not even your mom, you’re always going to be alone, I’ll just leave, now magic is real, what you do is wrong, you better start to believe in it, believe Ash: Magic isn’t real, you’re just a horse with it’s dick on it’s head, all of your people are crazy, you got a tierra but that doesn’t mean you are a princess, you’re going to be lazy, I’ll ride you into the slaughter house, you know what happens to animals in there, play Pokemon Green, beta, and head to Lavender Town, you’ll turn into a dead mare Twilight Sparkle: Listen Ass Ketchup, quit destroying my ear drums, you won’t win this, how many times have I told you? Especially when you’re running out of Pokemon ideas, whats next? A piece of poo? Ash: I can tell you’re getting stone faced, have you been smoking Bulbasaur weed? you’re like a failed version of ponyta, you’re now scraped and put as a failed breed WHO WON?! WHO’S NEXT?! YOU DECIDE! EPIC RAP BATTLES OF –PIKACHU!- LAKUITA-STRY! WHO WON? Ash Ketchum Twilight Sparkle Category:Blog posts